


The Evolution of Valentine's Day with AGSZC

by lunardragonfly



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardragonfly/pseuds/lunardragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description about how Valentine's Day changed for Genesis and Angeal since their cadet days at Shinra. How their three boyfriends entered their lives and changed the way Valentine's Day is celebrated amongst them all. It had started out as a simple idea but turned into something longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evolution of Valentine's Day with AGSZC

Valentine’s Day had originally been something small between Genesis and Angeal. Genesis had wanted to make it bigger but circumstances within the barracks did not allow for any big celebrations. Even so, while they were going through their cadet years, both of them had been able to scrounge up enough time, energy and creativity to celebrate it in a way that meant the most to the two of them. Usually it would be time spent alone in some nook they found unoccupied where they would have a small meal they had snuck out of the cafeteria, Genesis would complain about the abysmal food and Angeal would agree. They both made promises that when they got into SOLDIER and got their own apartments then they would celebrate this differently. The food would be made by Angeal, so Genesis knew it would be excellent, the carton of milk and bottled waters would instead be wine, Genesis promised to import some of his family’s Banoran apple cider too. Instead of Genesis having to read his favorite Valentine’s poem on the cold ground, despite the pilfered blanket from their barrack, he would be reading it on a couch, snuggled close to his boyfriend.

Genesis loved Valentine’s Day; he loved the idea of one day being dedicated to the notion of love and affection. He and Angeal both knew they did not need any special day to show their love for one another but it was a cute idea nonetheless. Angeal was happy to just have his Genesis close by, where they could find a few moments of respite with one another. Life in the barracks meant no privacy and since their acceptance into this program any dalliance had to be sought out in secrecy. Angeal did not enjoy that part and he could not wait until he got his own apartment.

When they got accepted into SOLDIER and made Third Class both of them had been issued an apartment. Third Classes had to share an apartment with another person and both Genesis and Angeal were elated when they had been placed together. One of their dreams had been realized; they had their own home and regained their privacy. Their first Valentine’s spent in that apartment was perfect. Genesis had been able to import some cider and special Banoran mead, which both men had gotten tipsy off of despite the mako in them. Angeal had made a three course meal of their favorite hometown dishes and they both enjoyed themselves a lot. After they piled the dishes into the kitchen, Angeal pulled out the apple cheesecake Genesis had made earlier that day. They took the entire cake to the couch with two forks where they proceeded to eat the entire thing while Genesis read his favorite poem cuddled up against Angeal’s chest.

During the year they both met Sephiroth, who was the SOLDIER star that every one of them wanted to become, well not everyone. Angeal admired Sephiroth’s skill but he was happy doing the best he could and pushing his limits. Genesis wanted to be better and after the disastrous first meeting between Genesis and Sephiroth, Angeal knew that Genesis would not stop. Angeal prided himself on being able to read body language, especially since Genesis would say one thing and his body language would usually say another. He found out that Sephiroth expressed more through his body language than he ever could through verbal means, whether the General realized this or not Angeal was never going to say. It took some time for Angeal to get Genesis to realize that the argument that occurred during their first encounter with Sephiroth was based off of a misunderstanding on both sides. The hardest part was making Genesis admit that he had some blame in this misunderstanding. Acting as mediator, Angeal got Sephiroth and Genesis to discuss the misunderstanding that had created a barrier between the two SOLDIERs and had them resolve it. The drive to be better never fully left Genesis but his sarcastic remarks did not have the vicious bite to them as they once did, unless those two were truly fighting. The unexpected friendship that bloomed between the three grew in intensity rather quickly. By the third Valentine ’s Day, the now Second Class SOLDIERs Genesis and Angeal had another inclusion in their romantic life; Sephiroth.

Sephiroth admitted that he had never celebrated holidays before and Genesis went about rectifying this horrible crime. It had started with New Year’s and now it was Valentine’s. Both men went all out for their new boyfriend. Genesis had decorated his and Angeal’s shared apartment with decorations, not the commercially driven ones but more sentimental and personal decorations. He had their favorite flowers set up around the apartment, his attention to detail made sure that every bunch of flowers had a mixture of all three; for Genesis that was a symbol that meant they were together.

Angeal took care of the dinner, making dishes that all three of them loved and that one dish that seemed to have become a staple for every Valentine’s meal he and Genesis had had since they became SOLDIERs. Genesis took care of the dessert, and being that Sephiroth had discovered that he had a rather large sweet tooth; Genesis had made a few varieties. He made his favorite cheesecake but added in chocolate lava cake and a mousse with fruits. By the end of that evening, all three men were stuffed and too tired to do much of anything else. They decided an early night was best and Sephiroth stayed over with them. Genesis was hoping that they would have digested enough by the time they went to bed so he could start something intimate but even he was too lethargic to do anything about his desire. Instead he picked up the book and read his Valentine’s poem to his boyfriends. Angeal smiled at hearing that poem, it was a Valentine’s Day must as far as he was concerned; Genesis read it every Valentine’s Day since they had started dating. For Sephiroth this was the first time he had heard it but he enjoyed it, especially when Genesis read this poem. It was a rather lengthy poem, a few pages, but the cadence and tone that came from his fiery boyfriend helped to settle Sephiroth. He lay against Genesis’s chest, his eyes drooping with a pleasant tiredness, and his last thoughts were of how happy he was now.

The year had many changes for the three men; they had all reached First Class during that year and had changed apartments. All three were given their own large and separate apartments but even so they found themselves at Angeal’s most of the time. It was homey, comfortable, even if Genesis complained that so many plants would attract more bugs. It was a common complaint both men were used to hearing their Red Mage say; they had even taken to silently mouthing parts of the complaint while Genesis was ranting, of course this was done where Genesis could not see and only the other intended party could. It was difficult to not laugh out loud when one of them did that, Angeal had almost cracked up when he witnessed Sephiroth doing this but he caught himself, masking the smile behind his hand. The last thing either of them wanted was Genesis’s ire on them.

The next few Valentine’s Day’s were more subdued but no less romantic for the three men. It was held at Angeal’s place and Genesis decided to decorate a bit. Sephiroth helped out with making the meal, which was mostly prep work and cleaning as they went through making the food. They all decided that this year’s dessert should be limited and since the lava cakes were such a hit that was what Genesis made. Sephiroth made sure to watch how it was made so he could replicate it whenever he wanted. It was a very satisfying meal and by the time dessert was ready they were all able to make it over to the couch where they cuddled up with each other so Genesis could read his Lover’s poem and eat their cakes. With Genesis snug in the middle between his larger boyfriends he began to recite the poem he now knew by heart. Sephiroth did not fall asleep this time, he did not hear the end of it from Genesis the last time he had. Angeal played with Sephiroth’s hair from where his arm was slung over the back of Genesis’s head. Genesis and Sephiroth’s fingers moved and intertwined with each other, sometimes Sephiroth would shift his hand so he could draw on Genesis’s palm. When Genesis finished the poem they all shared a few quiet moments, touching each other’s hands, playing with hair, exchanging kisses and soft words. The gentle touches soon turned to firm grasps and the kisses became hungrier. The end to this Valentine’s Day was the ending Genesis had been hoping for from the previous one. They were all quite happy with how their day of romance turned out.

~~

Angeal had taken to training a promising cadet turned Third Class called Zack Fair before the Wutai War broke out. When the Wutai War broke out though the following months were filled with chaos and one of the three boyfriends was always in Wutai. The best they could hope for was for two of them to meet up for a few hours, maybe a day, where they could catch up with one another, but those times were rare in themselves. The war went on for a long time, it seemed to stretch on and it was wearing down every SOLDIER. During this time Genesis realized one night when he was stationed away from his boyfriends that Valentine’s Day had taken on a new meaning for him. In his cadet days he did not know why he loved that day so much but now he knew; it was the one day where only love prevailed, death and suffering could have every other day but Valentine’s was the only one filled with Love.

However, even the war seemed to consume that day for him. Genesis was stationed in some shithole in Wutai that following Valentine’s Day; he had Zack with him too which made him a bit paranoid. Angeal seemed very fond of this boy and Genesis could see why; Zack was upbeat and always rallying the spirits of the men in a way that even Angeal couldn’t quite achieve, he acted like the puppy Angeal professed him to be (behind his back), he made Genesis chuckle and feel a bit littler than he usually did in this place. Zack had also started to grow on Genesis; he was fun but quick and very smart. He was good at improvising but one thing that irritated Genesis beyond reason was that Zack was also very impulsive. This is how Genesis found himself in a bad situation with Zack the day of Valentine’s Day. He was desperately trying to heal shrapnel wounds on the young man’s body, alternating between comforting him and cursing his impulsive actions. He had managed to patch up the life threatening wounds before dragging Zack back to the base for actual medical care.

That Valentine’s Day found the three boyfriends in very different places. Genesis was set to staying by Zack’s bed as the Third healed, only leaving when he absolutely needed to and then only to return to the puppy’s side. Angeal was on a solitary mission, infiltrating a secret base the Wutai forces did not think Shinra knew about. He found himself missing the poem recitation from Genesis that had become a Valentine’s Day must in his mind. Sephiroth was back in Midgar for a short leave to rest but it was filled with only stress and worry. He wondered what his boyfriends were doing and even where Zack was. Zack had easily pieced himself into their lives throughout the past fifteen months since Angeal had taken him on as a mentee. He added a very lively and hyper energy to their group and they all enjoyed having him around. Although, Sephiroth found that Zack could grate on him after a while. He was very talkative and never seemed to stop; he had an endless supply of random topics that he could talk on and on about. He also had a nervous leg tick that Sephiroth had noticed was beginning to rub off on him; he had caught himself bouncing his leg a bit when he was nervous or bored. Still, Sephiroth found himself thinking about Zack’s safety with the same level of worry that he gave to his boyfriend’s safety. He cared for all of his SOLDIERs but Zack, Genesis and Angeal were very dear to him. Sephiroth decided that maybe he should talk to the other two about Zack when they got together again, he was confused about his feelings towards him and wondered if his feelings were shared by the other two.

Zack healed from his injuries and rejoined the war. Angeal made sure to keep Zack as close by as possible, he made it clear to Genesis that it was not his fault Zack got hurt and that was not why Angeal wanted to keep a closer eye on Zack. Zack’s impulsiveness had gotten him injured and it seemed that Angeal had a lot of teaching to do still to try and beat that down in him. During the Wutai War, Zack had been promoted to Second Class and had single handedly defeated and conquered Fort Tamblin while Angeal watched with a certain pride. With the Wutai War practically won, now mostly filled with talks, and the odd skirmish to take down, the General and Commanders found themselves able to have some time together once again. When they returned though they found that the same three men who went away to Wutai were different from the ones returning. It took a while for them to find a balance again after being away from each other for so long.

When their relationship was once again stable, Sephiroth braved opening up the subject of Zack. It was difficult for Sephiroth to bring this topic up; what if they didn’t feel the same way? What if Zack just wanted to remain friends? Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth spoke about it and all agreed that they had developed romantic feelings for Zack but Angeal had a problem with all of this; he was still Zack’s mentor. It took a while but eventually Genesis made Angeal see reason, was he really willing to pass up on a great person with whom they all felt strongly about just because of this little snag? Would Zack still be available when the Second made First and the mentorship was finished? When all three were comfortable with the idea, it was decided that Angeal would be the one to bring up the idea with Zack. It had been a rather awkward experience for Angeal as he broached the subject with Zack if he was interested in them and would he consider dating them. Zack had been completely stunned into silence and for Angeal, a person who prized himself on reading body language, was at an utter loss. In his mind Zack was working up a diplomatic way of turning them down. What Angeal did not expect was for Zack to plant an enthusiastic kiss on his lips.

Zack was already dating his new boyfriends for a few months before the next Valentine’s Day rolled around. Zack was not a good cook or baker; that was left up to his other three boyfriends, but what he lacked in the edible arts he made up for in the decorations and romance. That entire day was filled with romantic surprises for his three boyfriends. Angeal received a cute Buster sword charm for his cell phone and a potted plant that would soon bloom. Genesis got a beautiful poem written by Zack (a poem that would end up joining the one he would read every year) and a picture of all four of them taken when they had gone to a carnival. Sephiroth got a few bags of chocolate hearts and candies with a cute happy Valentine’s Day note. Gifts on Valentine’s Day had been something none of them ever did until Zack came into the relationship but it was something they started to include thereafter. Genesis was the second person to arrive at Angeal’s apartment, ready to prepare their favorite dessert, when he was stunned still by all the colour that bombarded his eyes. Apparently Zack had beat him to the apartment and decided to put up all of the commercial Valentine’s Day decorations he could get his hands on; felt hearts were stuck to the walls, garlands of various shades of red and white mixed in were hung from the ceiling. Zack had even glued photos of them onto paper hearts that littered the walls. Genesis felt a sarcastic comment coming on until he looked at the happy expression that Zack wore and he felt his comment die before it could pass his lips. Sure, these types of decorations would never pass by Genesis due to their simply gaudiness but then again he was dealing with a Zack. Zack who was always bubbly, excitable, and loved to go overboard and how could Genesis blame him. Instead Genesis just went to hug Zack and told him what a lovely job he had done and that Sephiroth and Angeal would love it too.

~~

The last addition to their relationship was Cloud, who ended up joining a few years later. The first Valentine’s Day he spent with his boyfriends had made him a bit uneasy. Cloud had never celebrated this holiday very much; it was not that big back in Nibelheim as they had their own holidays. He had only really experienced this holiday since he had come to Midgar. Today he had received cute romantic gifts from all of his boyfriends; including an adorable Chocobo stuffy that held a large red heart which read “I Wark You”. When Cloud was done with his morning patrol he found Zack waiting for him around the barracks, Zack had managed to get the day off and Cloud was free after his patrol. After Cloud got dressed into his civvies, and grabbed his new Chocobo stuffy from his bed, they decided to go to Angeal’s early and decorate the apartment. Zack had learned to tone it back since his first Valentine’s Day with the boyfriends, he knew that Genesis must have found the first decoration job atrocious but he loved the man even more for not saying so that day. Zack had been so nervous and unsure, even he knew he had gone a bit overboard and was worried about the reactions, but the three of them took it in stride and had thanked him for putting so much effort into decorating. They had even kept the gaudy hearts that had the pictures of them on it; Genesis had even made new ones which included Cloud.

The decorating was finished a while before the boyfriend’s would be returning home so Zack decided to get start on some meal prepping. Angeal and Genesis were always able to sneak out of work early but Sephiroth was unfortunately stuck at his desk at least until 4pm. Genesis and Angeal returned back home mid-afternoon to witness Zack and Cloud handling the food. This time Genesis made a sarcastic remark about doggy proofing the refrigerator. Zack just stuck out his tongue and continue peeling his potato while Cloud just chuckled. Genesis and Angeal helped them with the prep and they were done that much sooner. They took themselves and some drinks to the living room where they all lounged about, talking and waiting for Sephiroth to appear. Sephiroth returned earlier than anyone expected, he claimed that he finished the most immediate and pressing matters and said that he could take care of the rest tomorrow.

Genesis cooed over the cute Chocobo stuffy that Zack and given Cloud. Cloud blushed and thanked all of them for their wonderful gifts. He was sad that he had not been able to get them anything in return but everyone reassured him that it was fine; they had only started doing the present thing when Zack had joined their little group. That was followed by a few stories about the early days when it was just the three of them. Over dinner Genesis would tell some stories about how he and Angeal had first spent Valentine’s Day during their cadet days. Zack would fill in how he had celebrated the holiday back in Gongaga, while Cloud and Sephiroth would listen to the three. Neither of them had any Valentine’s Day stories to contribute but they were happy enough to listen to the other’s experiences. Some were rather amusing, the times where Angeal and Genesis tried to find some secrecy in Banora for their very first Valentine’s Day only to be disturbed every time but other couples trying to find their secret spots, to Zack getting his first kiss from a neighborhood girl who had a major crush on him.

Genesis sat back and listened to his spiky raven haired lover talk and thought back to his first Valentine’s Day he spent here in Midgar. He and Angeal had gone from lying on a cold pilfered blanket with cafeteria food and carton milk, to being surrounded by their lovers, Genesis drinking his favorite wine, full off of excellent food and sitting in a private apartment. Valentine’s Day had changed quite a lot for them since their cadet days but Genesis was very happy with every bit of it and he would never let it go.


End file.
